Fan-made Games
This page lists some appearances of Daisy in fan-made games (some based on official Nintendo games' level editors, others through third-party programs). Do you know another fan-made game or did you make a game with Daisy in it? Please let us know or add it yourself: Mario Kart Wii Mario Kart Wii can be modified through hacking the Wii system to make "custom tracks" by applying different textures and effects. Here are a few courses submitted to replicate Daisy. Daisy Gardens is a fanmade racecourse that is playable on Mario Kart Wii and can be downloaded online. On the course, the player can drive through the beautiful gardens that belong to Daisy. It was designed by xBlue98 and was created for Princess Daisy. This racecourse is distributed by CTGP Revolution, a program created for Mario Kart Wii is an expansion to and the direct successor of CTGP 2.8 and CTGP 4.4. It is a Custom Track Distribution created by MrBean35000vr and Chadderz. It is released as a custom homebrew application. The CTGP Revolution pack continues the CTGP 4.4 trend of using custom course slots to load custom tracks, and is the first distribution to use a modified menu system to load tracks. It is also the first distribution featuring a custom channel. The distribution supports the PAL, NTSC-U and NTSC-J versions of Mario Kart Wii. The entire route is located in a large garden which is supposedly located in Sarasaland. It includes a section where you can go through fields of flowers and tulips, an underwater realistic pond section, but also the main garden area, which is surrounded by a giant ivy plant where, later, you can go through it by going on some paths made of ivy. The track comes with custom music: Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour - Cheep Cheep Falls. 3DS Daisy Hills on MKWii Daisy Hills from MK7 was originally designed by Nintendo and now is ported into Mario Kart Wii by CTGP Revolution and is playable via downloadable content from CTGP. Super Mario Maker *Super Daisy Land, by Atomic_D: Daisy will have to travel through Sarasaland in order to prove that her too can be a part of a main adventure! The seventh world features a new style of levels: you'll have to find the five red coins or the key which will allow you to open the path to the end! *Super Luigi Bros, by CutterL: you play as Luigi and a Daisy costume is hidden somewhere in the different levels, find her and try to keep her until the end! *Daisy saves the day! by Maveo83: like it is said, it's up to Daisy to save the day, she'll manage to defeat Bowser at the end. *Peach, Daisy or Rosalina?, by Maveo83: you have to choose between Peach, Daisy or Rosalina costume to finish each level. Each costume corresponds to a specific travel! Mario Kart 8 Jourdon has gotten a Mario Kart 8 remix of Daisy Circuit. This music is created to promote Daisy. Click the video below to see what Daisy Circuit would sound like in MK8 style! ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ Minecraft: Wii U Edition See Minecraft Wii U Miscellaneous *Super Mario Galaxy: Tatanga's Return Prediction Blog by: Jourdon *Super Daisy Land: Daisy has to save Luigi from Tatanga and has to travel through Sarasaland. *Super Princess Daisy: Daisy is a palette swap of Peach from Super Mario Bros 2. *The Great Mission to Save Princess Daisy: Mario, Luigi, Peach and Rosalina have to save Daisy from Bowser. *Super Mario: Pearls of Wisdom: Tatanga stole the Pearls of Wisdom and wants to rule the world. Mario will manage to defeat him. Daisy is the boss of the water Pearl. At the end, Mario, Peach, Luigi and Daisy share good time on the Daisy Cruiser. See also * Sarasaland Gossip * Rumour Patrol * FanArt * Fan-made Comics Category:Fan-made Content Category:Navigation